Hunger Games: The Tidal Arena
by SilverVoltage547
Summary: Relik Kortel, A 17 year old girl in District 7 is caught in the 100th Hunger Games. Being a Quarter Quell, as well as the new term 'Quell' Which is 100 years, she has more challenges than all of the tributes before her. The arena is special, as well as the age limit, which is now 10-20. She needs to find a way to get out of there alive. But what chance does she have in the games?


**This is when the uprising never happened, nor did the 74/75 hunger games as they did in the books. (The winner of the two are Cato and a District 1 guy)**

**100th Annual Hunger Games;**

**In District 7: Relik Kortel, age 17**

I woke up with sunlight streaming through the windows. I squinted up, covering my sensitive eyes with a hand. That's when I remembered. It was reaping day, a Quarter Quell. This year, being the 100th they wanted to make it more special than even 25 years. The arena would be large, with a giant lake in the middle that would rise every day. The corucopia would be on an island in the middle that would eventually submerge. Weapons and tools would also be scattered underwater qith air tight seals. The age limit would now be 10-20.

Grudgingly, I lifted my exhausted body out of bed. I smelled a sharp scent. Bacon! My mother must have spent tons to buy it. We rarely ever had meat... let alone _bacon!_ I dressed quickly in a gown. I let my brown hair fall to my shoulders, it looked best that way. I peered out of the kitchen window. We were surrounded by trees, of course. It was the lumber district. Our house was really small, but we managed. At least we had it better than District 12.

My mother finally pulled the thin meat strips off the fire. My mouth watered, and I reached towards the tantilizing treat. My sister, Melody was faster though, she snatched up a piece, wolfing it down in seconds. She was barely 10, and had her name entered in the drawing, which worried me. I gnawed slowly on the bacon, letting the flavor seep into my tongue. I wanted the rare meal to last. I watched mother out of the corner of my eye, and she was pursing her lips. She flinched when a heavy fist slammed against the door. She opened it, smiling. It was my father.

My father hugged us both.

"Don't worry. It will go by like any other reaping." He said, not totally conviced. We all got up together, after finsihing the bacon and we started down to the reaping. It filled a few blocks, since District 7 was the largest district. I waited in the long line of age 17, and eventually got the shot. They pressed the cold tip up against my arm. I inhaled sharply at the burning sensation. Then I continued on, taking a path towards the front of the standing area. I stood in front of the podium, and Jessik Portan, the District 7 escort strode up the podium, grasping for the microphone. Her wig was dyed red, along with countless other accessories she wore. She cleared her throat before beginning.

"Welcome to the 100th Annual Hunger Games!" She said in her weird capitol accent. I stifled a laugh at hearing it. _Why do they talk like that_, I thought. I was convinced that the reaping would end without me leaving District 7.

"Lets start with our brave young women!" Jessik reached into the glass jar, and closed her scarlet colored fingertips around a slip. She pulled it out, and fixed her wig, which had wobbled as she bent down.

"Relik Kortel!" She said, opening the slip. I waited for a girl to walk up slowly. That's when it hit me- hard in the gut. She meant **me**. My face hardened, and I made myself smirk. The others would be watching this. They needed to know I would be a challenge. But I could feel the tears burning like ice in my eyes. I crossed my arms, deliberately making myself look strong. Melody choked back tears. My mother and father looked mortified. I avoided their eyes. I couldn't face it. I reached the stage, trying hard to keep my body from shaking.

"Now for the men." I heard Jessik Portan's optomistic voice. Anger surged through my body. _The games were stupid! What kind of person makes children fight to the death. They don't even think about us. They throw up their food so they can eat more, while we sit here- slowly starving. _I glanced slowly at the crowd, the boys' faces paling slightly. Nobody deserved this.

"Dokal Nolic." she announced clearly. I could see a boy's face, he must be about 16. He looked startled but his face changed into a mask of indifference. He stepped up to the stage.

Jessik Portan raised our arms.

"Our tributes from District 7!" She said happily. I glared at her, as she led us off the stage and into the Justice Building. We split when we reached two seperate rooms and our families were brought in. My mother and Melody were first, followed closely by my father.

"I'm so sorry." Mother mouthed the words to me, a single tear rolling down her face. I shook my head.

"I promise I'le try to win." I said slowly. But the chances were low- very low. Melody embraced me, tears streaming down her cheeks. I hugged her back. We finished quickly, us exchanging few words. The time was done soon, after I talked with my dad and sister. The peacekeepers dragged them out, and Melody winced as one pulled really hard on her arm.

Jessik led me and Dokal back to the train. It started rolling, and reached 200 mph. We got our mentors, mine was Johanna Mason, and Dokal's was Blight. I sat at an ornate table, covered in plates. I looked at the foods, hungrily. We all sat down, eyeing the food. Thick loaves of bread, and rolls. Honey and butter in small containers. Fresh donuts and ice cream. I looked at the meats, steaks, turkey, chicken. Cups of sauces were lined up in the middle, with a rack of fine little cakes.

I piled my plate with a piece of every meat, a donut, some rolls and a slice of cake. I ate it all, feeling full for the first time in a long while. Once I finished I fit in some ice cream. I lay back in my chair, wondering if I would die in a few weeks. Probably. I entered a large room on the train, about the size of our kitchen, complete with a huge bed and dresser, a medium size closet, and a bottle of water a the bedside table. I fell back into it, my eyes closing emediately. I didn't even change or crawl under the covers. Sleep came easy, even if my thoughts were uneasy. I didn't see why I shouldn'y get the sleep while I could. If I die, at least I had a good run.


End file.
